


Taste of Rain

by Animercom



Series: Oumeno Week 2020 [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Oumeno Week, Oumeno Week 2020, Rain, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: Lost in the rain in admist a crowded street, Himiko spies Kokichi enjoying the rain.This is fic is inspired by an artwork created by chidori0621.Written for oumeno week 2020 Rain and Giving Back to the Community prompts.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Oumeno Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: OumenoWeek





	Taste of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic is inspired by an artwork created by chidori0621. The art can be viewed [here](https://oumeno.tumblr.com/post/159285386157/%E9%9B%A8%E3%81%8C%E4%B8%8A%E3%81%8C%E3%81%A3%E3%81%9F%E5%BE%8C%E3%81%A7-by-chidori0621-permission-was) and their twitter account is [here](https://twitter.com/chidori0621).
> 
> I recommend listening to this rain background music [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8GrqUSdzi0&list=PLU1yu-07qv0vkwOypgix0opvVpyAIRLiZ&index=8) as you read!

Umbrella in hand, Himiko walked down the city sidewalk. She had forgotten to wear a coat over her Hope’s Peak uniform. Chilly November rain fell. Majestic gray clouds ebbed and flowed across the sky like the tides of the sea. Streetlamps glowed like molten stars. Himiko stepped on puddles, splashing her legs in cold water. Although chilled, Himiko’s senses felt a thrill. She came up to an intersection and stopped, waiting for the pedestrian light. She exhaled. Stamped her boots to keep warm.

Like the surface of a lake, a thin, silver film of rain covered the ground which reflected people as they walked past. The car headlights, multicolored traffic lights, and neon storefronts glowed in the shimmering surface of rain like a kaleidoscope of color. Inhaling, Himiko watched the moving colors, spellbound. She held out a hand to the ground. _It’s like a portal to another magical world. Like Narnia._ She chuckled.

A car zoomed past, disrupting the surface. Followed by another and another. “Ah!” Frowning, Himiko let her arm fall. The acidic, smoky smell of car exhaust smothered Himiko’s nose. Horns blared. A person jostled Himiko’s shoulder in passing. Grimacing, Himiko turned, but, silent like a ghost, the person had already melted into the crowd. People walked down the street, heads down. Held up a parade of black umbrellas to shield them from the rain. Had their zippers all the way up to their chin. Crushed the worms which had come out to enjoy the rain underfoot.

Himiko shivered. _It’s so cold._

Biting her lip, she turned back to the road. Looked up.

There, across the street, leaning against a glass shelter stood Kokichi. No umbrella. Head tilted up towards the sky, he let the rain caress his face. Eyes closed. Full lips parted slightly. The light reflecting off his pale, upturned face shone like a beacon admist the surrounding gray and black hues. People passed him, hurrying to their destinations, but Kokichi remained still. He had stood in place so long, rain soaked the front and shoulders of his uniform, making it wet and wrinkled. Showed off his lithe form.

The pedestrian light turned green. People brushed past Himiko, but she continued to gaze at the sight.

_Beautiful…_

Gripping her umbrella, Himiko crossed the street and ran up to his side. Slightly out of breath, Himiko panted, “Ko…Kokichi! What are you doing? You could catch a cold if you stay in the rain for too long.”

Cracking open his eyes, Kokichi glanced at her. Closed them again. “If I do, then I can rub it in Kee-boy’s face that I got sick and he can’t.”

Himiko shook her head. She moved to stand beside him, facing out towards the street. “Why don’t you stand inside the bus stop’s glass shelter?”

“Have you seen it?”

Himiko looked. The glass was tinted yellow. Receipts and dented soda bottles lay on the ground. Grime coated the bench. Inside a man read a newspaper while another glanced at his watch and then looked down the road.

Himiko turned back to Kokichi. “What are you doing out here, off campus?”

“Mmm… Waiting for my organization to get into contact with me. It’s a matter of epic, global consequences.”

“Nyeeeh, for someone like you that must mean whether pineapple on pizza is good or not.”

“Nee-heehee. I’ll have you know that pineapple on pizza is actually good. No lie.”

Smiling, Himiko chuckled quietly. Face red, she dipped her head. Her gaze fell on Kokichi’s hand. Long, slender fingers were slightly bent. His knuckles brushed hers. Himiko flinched. Kokichi withdrew his hand slightly. Then he intertwined his fingers with hers.

Himiko gasped; his hand was surprisingly cold from being out in the rain. Smooth. Slick. Eyes wide, Himiko looked up at Kokichi. But the leader still had his head uptilted, eyes closed.

Heart pounding, Himiko’s mind raced. _I can’t believe this is happening… he’s holding my hand! Oh, I wanna run my fingers across the back of his hand, his palm, his knuckles. But wait, what if Kokichi thinks that’s weird? No, I’m happy just with this. But ugh, we’re in public. Anyone could glance over and see us holding hands, ahhh!_ Nerves shooting through her stomach, Himiko curled her toes.

“So?” Kokichi asked. “What are you doing out and about?”

Himiko tossed her head, trying to dislodge her wet bangs plastered to her face. “I was heading to a book signing. But the rain delayed the author’s plane so it was canceled. The book signing was for the new romance novel that was just released. _The Taste of_ …”

“… _The Taste of Rain_ , by P. A. Truman, right?”

“H-how do you know?”

Kokichi turned to gaze at her. Dripping wet, Kokichi’s wavy hair had straightened to frame his face. His lavender eyes softened like an impressionist painting. Himiko’s breath hitched. Brow raised, Kokichi asked, “Hmm, how would I know? Maybe I’m into sensual romance books like you are.”

“That’s a lie. You are not. So you… must have seen the book in my room?”

Smirking, Kokichi turned back to the road. “Like I would sneak into your room and not put a frog under your bed sheets. Do you know who you’re talking to?”

“Maybe you snuck into my room because you want to learn more about me.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because you…” Himiko gnawed her lower lip. A pink blush dusted across her cheeks. “Because you like me.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Oh really?” Eyes on the sidewalk, Himiko watched the raindrops splash against a puddle. The puddle’s reflection showed their joined hands. Himiko smiled. “I see.”

They lapsed into silence. People passed by. Eyes closed, Himiko listened to the lullaby of falling rain. Kokichi’s hand, which at first was cold, now felt warm.

“Ahh…” exhaled Kokichi. The word on his breath drifted out of his lips like a cloud drifting across the sky. “Himiko, Himiko, Himiko…” He turned to her. “Shall we get going?”

Himiko jumped a little. Nodded. “Mm.”

Under her umbrella, Himiko and Kokichi walked hand and hand, heading back to Hope’s Peak. As they walked, Himiko strained to hear the symphony of the rain beneath the people’s bustle and car horns. The soft _cuuush_ of rain hitting the puddles on the pavement. The pings against gutters. Percussion beats against the brick buildings. Droplets of rain slid down the glass storefronts as if on a playground slide. Whenever they had to stop before crossing a street, Kokichi closed his eyes. He was listening, too. 

Watching him, Himiko wondered, _If I close my eyes and listen… could I hear our hearts beating in time with each other?_

After a few more city blocks, Himiko and Kokichi neared Hope’s Peak. The passersby and cars dwindled down to only the occasional car. She could see the classroom buildings looming in the distance growing closer. The school’s parking garage. Himiko slowed her steps as they neared the gates. Felt a pang in her chest. _I don’t want this to be over…_

Something pulled on Himiko’s hand. “Ah!” Himiko’s umbrella tumbled to the ground. Gripping her shoulders, Kokichi spun Himiko around to face him. Their faces were inches apart. Himiko froze. She could hear Kokichi breathing. Felt his warm breath on her face. Himiko held her own breath. Rain fell on them both.

Kokichi stared at her, his lavender eyes smoldering. His gaze flickered over her features. Down to her lips. Himiko closed her eyes.

His lips tasted like rain.

Withdrawing, Kokichi picked up her umbrella. Holding hands, they started walking towards campus. Kokichi spoke up. “I heard there’s a pastry shop around here that’s pretty good. Wanna try it out this Saturday?”

“Mm. Sure.”

As they passed through the Hope’s Peak gates, Himiko thought to herself. _I hope it rains then too._

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of Oumeno Week! Thank you for all of your support on my fics and for the ship week in general. As always I had a blast!! Ship week or not, let's keep up the Oumeno love and content. 
> 
> Coming up next from me will be the final part to my Kokichi's backstory series. After that, I think I'm going to write a fic for my other big love, Gintama. 
> 
> Thank you all again and I hope you had fun this week! ^_^


End file.
